Wind
by Hydrassea
Summary: Dan sekali lagi, Kousei-nya telah kembali. (Kousei, Tsubaki).


Hari dimana Tsubaki sudah terlampau muak dengan Kousei yang sungguh tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu, adalah ketika mereka berjalan pulang bersama di hari Sabtu. Tanpa Watari yang biasa mengekori.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mati?"

-adalah kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibir pucatnya, bekerjasama dengan angin yang tepat sekali saat gadis itu berceloteh, hembusannya terhenti.

Kousei—Arima Kousei yang sekarang mendapat julukan 'Pemuda lemah yang tak bisa terlupa masa lalu' dari Tsubaki—berhenti. Berhenti lalu menengok, melihat kawan kecilnya—gadis kecilnya—berdiri tegas, dengan syal yang hampir menutup mulut, lebih memilih gemerisiknya dedaunan sebagai objek ketimbang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tsubaki—"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mati, dan bukannya Kaori?"

Ia berceloteh lagi, terdengar sedikit absurd karena dikatakan tiba-tiba, tapi Kousei merasa ada yang mencubitnya, kencang tanpa ampun. Ia merasa Tsubaki berteriak tepat di wajahnya, walaupun gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan tenang—bahkan pelan—tapi tegas, jelas menuntutnya untuk menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu," akhirnya menjawab, walau dengan tanyaan ketimbang jawaban. Melengkapi kalimatnya yang tadi diinterupsi.

"Jawab Kousei. Aku yang bertanya disini, bukan kau."

Kousei bahkan tiba-tiba tak paham, siapakah yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Tsubaki? Atau sebagian diri Tsubaki yang diam-diam punya a _lter ego_? Karena sungguhlah, ia tak kenal dengan nada dingin yang menyalak di untai kalimatnya.

Dan pemuda itu menunduk pelan, mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Dengan ragu, menjawab, "Tentu saja akan sangat sedih."

Tsubaki mendengus, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Hambar sekali," ujarnya dengan datar, menelusupkan tangannya di saku mantel, mengusir beku.

Kousei, tak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana, menatapnya. Bagaimana gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan, melewati fabrik syal kotak-kotak yang dipakainya, dan gumpalan transparan itu hilang beberapa milidetik setelah diciptakan. Juga, langkah sedangnya yang membawa tubuh mendekat, hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya terbatas udara sepuluh sentimeter.

"Sesedih apa?"

Suaranya menggelitik telinga, sekaligus menggema dada.

"Sesedih ini? Sesedih saat gadis itu meninggalkanmu? Sampai membuatmu tak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa? Sampai membuat orang terdekatmu pusing—bagaimana mengembalikan dirimu seperti semula?"

Tatapannya melunak, hangat. Seperti bongkah es yang tergerus udara, mencair pelan dan tak tergesa.

"Kau lelaki, aku paham. Kau mencintainya, aku paham. Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya hidup kembali, sementara dirinya yang kini terbaring di peti mati itu tak bernyawa lagi? Kau mengharapkan apa? Keajaiban Tuhan? Mukjizat? Ia yang tiba-tiba hidup dan menunggumu di rumah? Apa yang kau harapkan, dari terus-terusan memasang wajah murung bahkan tak tersenyum untuk sahabatmu sendiri? Jika ingin mengelana dan mengumpulkan bola-bola naga untuk menghidupkannya, silahkan saja!"

Nafasnya terputus-putus setelahnya. Jelas berkata dengan nada tinggi tanpa henti itu melelahkan. Pun dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Kousei ingin berkata-kata, namun hanya mulut yang membuka, lalu menutup. Kalimatnya seperti sengaja diambil Tuhan dan disimpan sementara, sampai bisa terdengar di saat yang tepat.

"Dua bulan Kousei, astaga."

Dan gadis itu tertawa, dengan wajah menyakitkan tanpa disengaja. "Aku bahkan tak tahu belakangan ini aku berbicara dengan siapa, Arima Kousei atau mayatnya."

"Maaf—" ucapannya mengambang di udara.

"Tak perlu maaf. Itu semakin membuatmu terlihat seperti pecundang."

Lidahnya menjadi tajam. Karena Kousei kah?

Mereka terdiam di posisi yang sama selama hening mendominasi. Desau angin selatan yang hilir mudik terdengar jelas, pun ranting tanpa daun yang bergesekan. Hari yang dingin, dan Tsubaki membuatnya menjadi tambah dingin.

Sampai tangan salah satunya terulur. Meraih puncak kepala pemuda di depannya dan merapikan poninya ketika wajahnya tegak kembali.

"Dengar," Tsubaki berujar pelan. Menarik tengkuk Kousei dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, cukup hingga Kousei bisa merasakan nafasnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan seterusnya begitu. Aku menyayangimu dan seterusnya begitu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau orang yang penting bagiku."

Sampai detik ini sejak dua bulan lalu, Kousei merasa dirinya hidup kembali. Bukan hiperbola, namun ia benar-benar merasa hatinya hangat, pun wajahnya yang tersapu rona.

"Karena menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi terpaku pada kematian, kumohon berhentilah Kousei."

Jarak kembali mengatur. Tsubaki menarik tangannya, menggunakannya untuk menutup separuh wajah kemudian. Memerah di balik syal kotak-kotak. Baru sadar dengan kebodohannya.

"Tsubaki."

Panggilan Kousei memaksanya untuk menatap pemuda itu lagi.

Dan dihadiahi senyuman. Senyuman pertama setelah dua bulan tak terbit. Oh, betapa Tsubaki merindukan lengkung indah serupa sabit itu. Pun kelereng abunya yang tertutup, diapit garis mata yang indah.

"Kau benar."

Ia tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Tsubaki, dibalik dinding pembatasnya, merona. Menahan senang. Menahan bahagia luar biasa.

"J-jadi?"

Kousei mengangkat alis.

Tsubaki yang sepertinya mengerti, semakin mengerutkan mukanya ke balik syal. Berkata pelan dan tak jelas, tapi terdengar sejernih danau di kota mereka sehabis hujan di telinga Kousei,

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mati?"

Ah.

"Ada satu hal yang lupa kukatakan."

Bahunya ditarik, belum sempat berpikir dan tahu-tahu kepalanya sudah tenggelam di antara pelukan hangat pemudanya. Aroma Kousei menyerbak, menelusup masuk di penciuman Tsubaki. Jantung berdentum Kousei, terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tsubaki bahkan merasa, indranya seakan tak bekerja dan tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Maaf tapi aku juga menyayangimu, Tsubaki."

Kalimat yang dari dulu ingin didengarnya, terlepas di udara. Hanyut bersama angin musim dingin tak bersalju.

Dan Kousei- _nya_ telah kembali.

.;.

Hari dimana seorang Watari Ryota merasa seakan Tuhan memberinya seribu wanita adalah, ketika sapaan Kousei di pagi hari menyapu lembut indra pendengarnya, juga senyum kecilnya yang tertata.

"K-kousei?"

"Ya?"

Alih-alih berpikir, ia langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya, mendekap tubuh kurus sahabatnya erat—yang dua bulan belakangan seperti mayat setengah hidup dibiarkan berkeliaran.

Kousei tertawa. "Watari? Kenapa?"

Dan sekali lagi, Kousei- _nya_ telah kembali.

Fin.

(duh maksa nulis di tengah WB hikz. Hayati lelah mz, butuh omoh WatariKousei. Ngerasa sendiri bgt di sekoci ini /menangys)

(yawdahlah ya ini ancur bgt gapapa lg WB juga kuhanya butuh asupan. Yuk yg mau fgan WatariKousei sini kumpul kumpul /siapakamu)

(Terimakasih telah membaca!)


End file.
